1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dispensing the contents of a collapsible tube and, more particularly, to a spring biased casing that encloses a collapsible tube and moves within a stationary housing as the contents of the tube are expelled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the well known propensity for collapsible tubes to rupture when folded over and squeezed, there has been a long felt need for a mechanical means that will evenly and effectively squeeze the tube and properly dispense the contents thereof. Of course, the rupturing and tearing of tubes becomes more prevalent when the materials contained therein are viscous. Additionally, because of the need for economizing, modern tubes are generally thin and are frequently punctured by multiple users and by the uneven application of pressure needed to discharge requisite quantities of materials. It is also desirable to provide a specified location for a dispenser of toothpaste or the like. This is especially true when there are multiple users of a toothpaste tube such as in a large family.
Various means have been devised in which a collapsible tube may be placed within a dispenser such as the telescoping plunger means described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,999. Of course, this technique results in the tube acquiring multiple misdirected wrinkles, and in fact, enhances the likelihood of ruptures and incomplete dispensation of materials.
Another technique for dispensing the contents of a tube is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,721. This patent describes a biased pressure roller to squeeze the tube. The disadvantage in this device is that it requires a separate movable carriage structure which operates in conjunction with a stationary housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,202 discloses a simplified toothpaste dispenser which uses a spring-biased arm pressing against the end of the tube as it is rotated. A problem with this device is that after the tube has been rolled into an increasing number of convolutions, the spring becomes less effective at completely expelling the tube contents. In fact, the tube itself may swing outwardly against the housing sidewalls and make it difficult to dispense accurate amounts of the tube contents.